1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a handheld power tool device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From German Patent Disclosure DE 100 41 632 A1, a handheld power tool device with at least one safety mechanism, which intervenes in an uncontrolled blocking situation and which has a sensor unit, has already been proposed.